orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Tips and Tricks
Tips and Tricks is a page with a list of tips players may find useful. Press Ctrl+F to search the page if you're looking for something specific. Feel free to edit this page and add your own! #Traveling is expensive. Make a second character and leave him at the auction house in Greenmont . Mail him things to buy and sell; and use him to mail skill books. #Grouping with one or more people for the kill 20 of X quests makes them go a lot faster. Especially when there are many people in an area. #To get a trade skill, you need to do the Apprentice quest in Silence. Then you pick a skill and receive a note for the Skill Master. Once you give it to him, a crafting tab will show up under spells. You then need to buy Recipies. #If you played World of Warcraft. Rangers can spec as either WoW rangers or rogues. Mages have damage and crowd control trees. Monks are kind of like Paladins who can spec damage or healing. Warrior can spec as either offensive or defensive, and has many crowd attack spells. #If you get to where the quest arrow takes you and there is nothing there, it usually means the item you need will drop by killing nearby mobs. #An auction house looks like a green hammer/gavel on the map. #For classes with instant melee/bow damage skills, the higher the average damage of your main hand weapon, the more damage the skills will do. Somtimes the weaepon with the highest average damage does not mean the highest auto attack dps. But, for most mobs you will be killing mostly with your special attacks not auto attack. #If you get stuck or need to get higher on a hill that you can't otherwise walk all the way up. Try jumping on diagonals. #If you run out of quests in a certain town, just follow the road to another map symbol in which you haven't been to yet. Rinse and repeat. #Save up your grenadines/bronze minerals/poor furs. They sell for about 20-30s a stack (20 pieces) if you can find good deals. Great way to get money. #For people who constantly lose connection: if you're fighting a mob or two and think you might not survive, just run out of their attack range and you should be fine. Do this till connection goes to the green again. #Holding down a chat circle (e.g. Global) will mute that channel. #For crafters, you can scroll down recipes. #Finally, find a guild . Usually you'll come across helpful, supportive people that can guide you along the way. #If you are having trouble getting somewhere because of all the mobs, look for a path up a nearby hill. You can often get around dangerous areas by climbing above them and walking on the top of the hill. This is useful for getting to boss mobs are the back of an area. #You take damage depending on the height from which you jumped. #There is no need to kill mobs just to gain exp. You get a lot more exp from doing quests. Lvl 22 is the only time that quests are in short supply and you may have to grind to 23 when lots more become available. #Pinching to zoom on your character will give you a first person view. #To get a higher crafting skill, keep crafting and when you are at a crafting trainer, there will be a indicator to how much business currency you have, once you have enough, buy the next skill level. #Silence is the town where you can get new spells and skills. There is a baker in the town that sells "teleports" back to Silence .It comes in the form of a wing. #When working to improve Foundry skill; highly recommend you stick to crafting weapons over armor (unless you need the piece being crafted). This saves you the cost of either purchasing additional materials, or having to grind for them. #Master Sergeant Symbol is dropped by the Swamp Giant which spawns South of Glimmermoor, on an approximate 4 hour respawn timer. #Essence is purchased with Runes. I have not found anywhere to gain runes other than by direct purchase as an IAP. #Spells can be added to the quick inventory just as items can. #Death gets expensive. Periodically mail all your gold to your alt sitting by the Auction House in Greenmont. If you have no gold on you, the death penalty is 0. #Don't worry about buying stuff in the auction house. If you do all the quests, the item rewards are = to or better than the greens in the auction house. Conversely, if you really want too, buy it on the Auction House because gold is not that important. #Sell all green items you find in the AH. Most sell for considerably more than vendor prices. I dont know why but they do. #Notwithstanding the above gold making & saving tips, dont worry too much about gold. The further you go, the more gold flows to you. I have 18 gold at level 28 and I dont worry about getting best prices on the auction house when I sell. So if you really want to buy a blue item or a pet, I am not aware of a compelling reason not too. #Since there is no compelling need to spend gold on other things, you may as well buy the 1 gold and 5 gold bag upgrades not long after you can. The 1 gold comes in super handy and is a must buy, and the 5 gold upgrade comes in handy occasionally. #Don't expect the items you can craft to be upgrades if you have been carefully doing all available quests. Crafting might be good at high levels, but no one has yet reported this that I have seen. If you sell your materials on the AH instead of crafting, you will have money to burn on a blue item, pet or respec. #There are some quests that due to crowding and slow respawn times, may simply be too annoying to do. Generally, these are not key quests and you can safely skip most single quests if it appears that they are problematic. There are two exceptions very early -- one quest leads to a free skill for each class, and one quest leads to you picking your professions. Other than that, skip away if you're getting very annoyed. #Even where grouping is helpful, there are no areas where one *needs* a tank or healer that I have seen yet. Accordingly, dont decide to go defensive warrior or pure healing monk thinking it will "help you get groups" because it doesnt seem that it will. Pick a class that will be fun solo or in groups. #You can pinch the world map to find quests that you haven't started yet. #When you see a shiny rock, go mine it. It'll earn you tons of money in the long run if you sell each mineral for 1-2 silver apiece. #If you get stuck or fall to a place you don't intend to be, you can recall to the nearest graveyard by going Options > Help > Break-Away. (This is also great if you know you can't win a fight.) #Since teleporting can get expensive, it doesn't hurt to run from place to place. It only takes minutes, plus you can come across minerals or other valuable materials. #Don't always travel from clicking on the npc travel master. Instead, talk to the other npc right next to the travel master to travel from zone to zone for free. (from BankaiHunter) gwlaw99-you can only do this as certain teleporters. #Find a buddy to level up together you will have twice the more fun! #Swimming through water is slow and boring, hold the jump button while in the water and your character will jump on top of the water, having movespeed similar to when you're on the land (although it is harder to maneuver. Combine it with auto-run for better travelling through water). #You can set markers in your map by going into the map, pressing the eye icon and clicking on the town you want to reach. #Don't bother with buying pets from the pet seller, they don't do anything for you as of yet and they can be expensive, especially in the earlier levels when you think you need one to help you. The only pets that are sought after are pets bought with runes. #Camp at areas with treasure chests. Most treasure chests drop greens and sometimes other stuff that sells for a good price in the auction house. #When you open a treasure chest, do not pick up all the items (don't worry you won't lose the left item, unless another player re-opens it before you). Picking up some items while leaving others causes the treasure chest to remain in place and causes new items to appear when re-opening the treasure chest next time - increasing the chance to find a rare item. There is a limit to how many times this can be done. to work on many chests Tips by G4RZH0D, Kyzora, gwlaw99, Zzell, Raphnoel, Shameless, Ultralord (SoUgly in game), XCraig, Vulgar (Swamp of Wyrms), ArtNJ, Shockblast, Anonymous your name here when you leave a tip! Category:Guide Category:Gameplay